The Fallen Angels
by Envi-chan
Summary: Ed and Al may have found a way to get home.With Roy helping them, can they cope with the changes in their home?And what is this wierd feeling that they get when they look at each other? Elricest. Post movie. Spoilers. warnings inside.fixed link in ch. 2
1. So, we meet again

Hello readers! This story follows no plan that I've been thinking of. I'm just writing off the top of my head. This is my first fanfic ever. WARNING: this story will contain yaoi of the RoyxEd nature. For now, the rating will be T for language, but may be upped to M for possible lemons later on. If you don't like the pairing, then you shouldn't be reading it, so please, no flames for the pairing choice. Anyway, onto the story!

Oops! Forgot to mention. This is placed after the movie except Roy doesn't have the eye patch. I just don't feel like giving him one, so…..I won't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal. If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi, Rose and Dante would be murdered unmercifully, Envy would be a bigger part of the series, the Homunculus would all be alive, and Ed would probably have a new boyfriend every few episodes….same with Envy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never Again

Chapter 1: So, we meet again

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was sitting at his desk. He was making paper airplanes, throwing them, and setting them on fi- I MEAN!!!...doing paperwork….sure, we'll go with that. As Roy was doing his "paperwork", he heard a knock on his office door. Thinking that it was Hawkeye,–and fearing for his life if it was- Roy grabbed a random paper from the many stacks of work on his cluttered desk.

"Ahem...Come in," Roy said calmly as he grabbed a pen from the drawer. His fear had been confirmed, it was Riza. She walked up to him, looked around, and looked at the paper on Roy's desk.

"You were blowing up paper airplanes again, weren't you?" Riza said as she pulled out her gun. Roy flinched. He had thought that he had put up a flawless performance. He looked up at her innocently.

"What makes you think that?" he said, slightly pouting, as though he was offended that she would think such a thing.

"Well, the ashes on the ground brought me to the conclusion, but what really tipped me off was the fact that you're signing a menu from the restaurant down the street." Roy face faulted. "Most likely, you heard me coming, and fearing for your life from my gun, grabbed the first piece of paper that you could find. Unfortunately for you, that was this menu." When Riza knew something, she knew ALL the details. No one had figured out how she did that. "Either way," she said, pocketing her gun but still holding it, almost endearingly," the Fuhrer wishes to see you. He said that you will find him in the meeting room."

"What does that creature want with my life now?!?" Roy screamed, putting his hands to his head, "I killed the bastard once! If I have to do it again, I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't come back!" Riza laughed slightly. She had heard about the taisa's**(1)** fight with Pride. The Homunculus were all still alive

--------

When Ed and Al had gone back through the gate, and it had been closed for good, the Homunculus all came back to life. They were kind of human, but kind of not. They had all of the memories from when they had been human but also the one's from being Homunculus. They all still had the Ouroboros symbol where they had it originally, but they also had the Alchemy symbol of a snake wrapped around a cross. The cross symbol was on the opposite of the Ouroboros. Pride's was on his right eye. It was on the back of it though so he could still see. Wrath also had his own arm and leg. His cross was on his right foot. Lust had hers on the back of her neck. Sloth had it on her right breast. Envy's was on the back of his right leg. Gluttony had his on the underside of his tongue. He had also lost quite a bit of weight. He also got taller, but not much. Greed had his on his right hand. Greed was also accepted into the group somewhat. Envy still wanted to kill a few people, but he was in anger management. Gluttony was in a diet program and was a member at a gym. Scar was also alive and was currently living with Lust. Wrath was living with Envy, and no, not like _that_…usually.shifty eyes Pride was still Fuhrer at the military –much to Roy's displeasure- and was forgiven for all the problems caused as a Homunculus. Sloth was also given her job back. She was now referred to as Sloth and also as Trisha Elric. With the alchemic cross, the Homunculus now had the power to use alchemy. Since they had all seen the gate at least once, they could just use the handclap. The Homunculus still had their powers too, though they didn't use them for evil…usually. There were still a few odd cases about normally calm, quiet people doing crazy things. Then when questioned about it later, had no idea what people were talking about. At most of these scenes, something a palm tree could be seen laughing and jumping off through the trees and mountains. Either way, the Homunculus were **trying** to be good. Anyway, back to Roy and Riza's conversation.

--------

"In any case, you best not keep the Fuhrer waiting."

"I'll keep him waiting as long as the hell I want!" Riza sighed. Roy was still extremely upset about what the Homunculus had dome to a certain blonde chibi. They hadn't heard from Ed or Al since they had gone back to destroy the gate, and that had been three years ago. No one knew what they had been doing all of this time or if they were even alive anymore. All that they had was their hope which kept burning, trying to guide the brothers home.

"Really, taisa. You shouldn't keep him waiting. It may be important." Riza was starting to get annoyed at Roy's antics. She placed her hand on her gun handle. Roy saw this and immediately flinched.

"Fine, I'll go see the damned 'Fuhrer'," Roy said using the term loosely. Roy hated Pride

and didn't believe that he should have a name as powerful as Fuhrer. Roy had several

names to substitute his true titles. Roy's current favorite was: 'You bastard that tried to kill one of my subordinates after using him without any sense of regret'. Roy had similar names for the rest of the Homunculus.Although he was not sure whether to call Envy a bastard or a bitch Roy stormed out of his office as Riza stepped out behind him, closing the door. Why did she get stuck babysitting him all of the time? Oh right. Anyone else would get him so mad that he would set them on fire after five seconds. The taisa sure could be stubborn sometimes.

--------

Roy stalked down the halls, mumbling obscenities as he went. He reached the meeting room's door and slammed it open. Pride and Sloth looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Lucky for them, they didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell do you two want?" Roy said, "What more do you want from me?"

"Calm down taisa," Pride said, laughing, "We have some good news."

"Anything you have shouldn't concern me. I'm leaving." Roy grumbled, while turning to leave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, taisa." A voice from the shadows stated. Roy, for the first time since entering the room, noticed the stranger. Roy turned in confusion to face the person, only to stagger back from shock. Standing not less than a foot in front of him, was Edward Elric. He had grown a considerable amount and was now about 5' 7". His hair was also longer and about to the lower part of his back, hanging in a loose ponytail. He still looked a bit childish tough, especially for being 21 at the time. Roy could do nothing but stare as the blonde in front of him smirked.

"I know I look good, Mustang, but you don't have to stare," Ed laughed, jokingly. Then, Ed was the one to be surprised as Roy pulled him into a hug. No one had even noticed that the Homunculi had left.

"Where have you been, Hagane no?**(2) **Did you think that I haven't worried and regretted letting you leave like that to sacrifice you and your brother, to close the gate? I can't believe that I let you do that." Roy let all of the pain and regret that he'd been hold in for those three years out.

"T-Taisa…" Roy released his hold on Ed but kept his hands an the boy's shoulders.

"No, Fullmetal. You two had sacrificed enough. I should have gone."

"Mustang. We both know that you couldn't have left your life here." Ed stated, looking up at Roy, "Either way, we have to talk-"

"Wait a second, Hagane no. Where's Al?" Roy started panicking. Ed would NEVER leave Al somewhere alone, ESPECIALLY if they had just gotten back from the gate.

" Al is on the other side of the gate." Ed said calmly. Roy stared at him.

"WHAT!?! How could you have just left him there, all alone?!?"

"He's not alone. He's making sure that my body is fine and not having problems with the transmutations." Now Roy was VERY confused. "This body is just a large amount of scrap materials that Al and I used as raw material to create an exact replica of myself. Al taught me the technique that he uses to transfer part of his soul to another object. He's watching my body to make sure that it doesn't reject the transmutation. If it shows signs of rejection, Al is going to use an array he created to call my soul back."

"S-so, what you're saying is that you aren't really back. Then why did you come?"

"I came because we might have found a way for us to come back without opening the gate." Roy stared at him.

"How can I help?" Roy was ready to do anything possible to get them back to where they belong.

"Al and I created an array to create a new gate that can only be used once, then it closes for good. The array is extremely complicated and needs to be created at the exact place, at the exact time. We found a place in the desert here, that aligns exactly with an unused field in Germany, where we're living now. The array will start in Germany. Once the chalk we are using touches the ground, it will show up as a line for you to follow here. We have everything set up at the place and I have a copy of the array and the latitude and longitude of the place for you to go to. I can't stay any longer though, so here." Ed handed Roy the papers that he would need.

"But, Ed-" Roy started, but was cut off be a finger pressed to his lips.

"Roy," Ed started, for once, using his real name," this is the only way, and you have to trust us. I also wrote on that page, the exact time that we're going to start. So, make sure that that watch of yours is set to the second." Ed finished, fingering the chain of Roy's Alchemist watch. "I promise that we'll be back before you know it." Ed started out the door.

"Ed! Wait a minu-" Roy was cut off as he looked down and saw Ed's body on the ground slowly turning back to raw materials. Al had called Ed back and now all that Roy could do was complete the array exactly as they had told him to. Until then, he couldn't see either of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Taisa translates to Colonel and I will be using that since I'm lazy and don't like to type Colonel since I always spell it wrong.

(2) Hagane no means, roughly, Fullmetall. That is the true translation, or else it would mean steel. Arakwa-sensei translated it to actually be spelled, Fullmetal. I just felt like putting in the little bit about the translation. I'm going to switch around with his name a lot. Sometimes he'll be Hagane no or he could be Fullmetal. Also I could put Ed, Mr. Elric, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! First chapter is out and ready to be reviewed……….click the button. You know that you. Anyway, you have been left with a cliffy of DOOM!...okay, so I'm just exaggerating. Oh well. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm in a bit of a writing mood. It's either write or try to fix my Windows Movie Maker and work on my AMV but it's being a bitch so I don't feel like it. Oh well.

Envi


	2. Authors noteIMPORTANT

Hello! It's your friendly author again. This is just a little heads up that The story is going to change to EdxAl. I was writing the second chapter while I was away at a church retreat and it's started leaning to far towards EdxAl and I like that pairing and have been wanting to write one anyway. I'm sorry to those who are against Elricest, but I think it's cute. -whispers: and sexy as hell- Either way. Roy is going to stay in as a kind of parental figure in the story. Also, I'm leaving Al's hair long. I think that it makes him about the hottest/cutest/sexiest character in all of anime. I'm not sure if I'm going to give Ed normal limbs, or keep them automail. You can review and say whether you want automail or not. Thank you for reading this and I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon. As a bit of a filler, I'm posting another story that's RoyxEd and will be up as soon as I finish copying it from my Fanfic journal to Word. There is actually a reference to this story in it. It will be underlined, but you'll have to be quick to catch its meaning. Anyways, please give you feedback on if you think Ed should have automail or not. Arigato!

Envi


	3. Angels in Hell

YAY!!! I'm finally updating. Sorry for the long wait on this. I've had a lot of crap to do. Yes, I did change the title of the story. This chapter made me do it. This chapter was inspired by something in The Phantom Of the Opera. I think that it's actually pretty good for my writing skills. Also, I put up that one-shot that I talked about in the author's note. And there is an extremely random crack fic up now too. Anyway, WARNINGS: Yaoi, light fluffy Elricest for this chapter, cuteness, sadness….wow, this is a lot unlike most of my stories…. Also, I'm making Al shorter than Ed. Why? Cus I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some posters, pictures, plushies, drawings, a giant sheet of Ed stickers that I won at a cosplay on Friday, Envy and Sheska costumes, and some other crap. FMA is owned by Arakawa-sama.

The Fallen Angels

Chapter 2: Angels in Hell

Two figures stood in a field on the outskirts of Munich. An extensive design was on a paper being studied by them. The taller one was giving directions to the other. The taller than pulled something from his pocket, nodding to the other. The shorter then took the paper and walked to the center of the field. He clapped his hands and placed them on the grass. At this, concrete replaced the land. To a bystander, it may look like witchcraft, but to the trained eye, it was alchemy. Alphonse Elric pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket and waited for his signal. Edward Elric stood behind him, eyeing his watch carefully. The watch hit exactly 8 AM and Edward motioned for his brother to start.

----------

A blue military uniform stood out among the dunes of sand. He looked at the paper he was holding, then looked down suddenly as the ground shifted. He jumped back as the sand changed to concrete. He pulled a piece of chalk from his jacket and checked his pocket watch. Any second now. Roy Mustang stood with chalk in hand, staring at the area in front of him. He saw a light and the start of a line. He ran to it and placed the chalk on it. Roy fell backwards as the chalk pulled away from his hands and stayed directly on the constantly moving light.

----------

Alphonse Elric stumbled as the chalk that he was holding pulled away and started writing on its own.

"N-Nii-san**(1)**!" Al cried as he stumbled to get up and run towards Ed. "Nii-san! What's happening?" Al asked, falling into his brother.

"I-I don't know, Aru**(2)**," Ed stuttered, holding his shaking brother.

What if we can't get back?" Al sobbed, "What if '**It**'**(3)** tries to take me again?!" Al started crying harder and grabbed fistfuls of fabric, clinging to Ed.

"I won't let you go, Aru. I promise you that," Ed whispered, trying to comfort his brother, "If anyone is going to be taken, it'll be me."

"No! Nii-san, I need you here! You can't leave me," Al whined. He looked up as he felt his brother stiffen, "Nii-san…"

"Aru…look at the chalk." Al turned his head, still clinging to his brother.

"But nii-san…Isn't that our array?" Al looked up at Ed who was smiling.

"We'll be home soon," Ed whispered, holding his younger sibling closer. Ed still wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe Roy had gone faster with drawing the array and their chalk was following his. Either way, the array that was being drawn was the same as theirs, down to the exact point. As the array completed itself, a blinding light surrounded it. Al stood, wide-eyed, shaking with fear. The last time he'd remembered seeing a light like this was…he didn't want to remember it. Ed picked Al up and ran towards the glowing array.

---------

Roy jumped back as he watched the circle complete itself. It started glowing brightly, standing out through the dark night. Roy was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be an actual gate? Did something go wrong? He watched as the blinding glow died down. They weren't back. Roy fell to his knees in the sand and cried. They didn't get back. The array didn't work. He wouldn't get to see them again.

----------

"What happened, Nii-san?" Al whispered, clinging to Ed. It was dark and all he knew was that he was lying on Ed who had his arms around him.

"I-I don't know, Aru," Ed stuttered, holding Al tighter. They lay there for a moment, until Ed sat up, holding Al in his lap. He looked around and saw a person, lying in the sand. "Oy! What's wrong?" Ed called to the person. Al sat up to see who Ed was yelling at .

"Nii-san! I-isn't that…"

"T-taisa!?" Ed yelled. The figure looked up. He snapped his fingers and flames appeared, so that he could see better.

"It is taisa!" Al cried. They were back.

"Edo**(4)**! Aru!" Roy cried, getting up and running toward them. He fell to the ground, embracing the two. He sat back and looked at them. Ed looked the same as the fake that he had sent a few days earlier. Al, on the other hand….For one thing, Roy could easily see that Al was quite a bit shorter than Ed. His hair was also longer than Ed's by far. Nestled in Ed's lap, he was sitting on it, even though it was in a high ponytail. Frankly, if Roy hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Al was a girl.

"Roy, are you just going to look at us all night?" Ed said, getting annoyed at the silence.

"Sorry, Edo. It's just that you two look so different," Roy said. Ed and Al looked at each other.

"No we don't," they said, simultaneously. Roy laughed.

"Maybe not to you, since you're always together, but to someone who hasn't seen you in three years, you look very different." Roy smirked to himself. "Edo, did you get shorter?" He waited for the blonde's inevitable tantrum. He waited, but it never came. Roy looked down at Ed in confusion. "Something wrong, Hagane no? Usually, you would have jumped up, screaming by now." Ed looked up.

"Can't you see that I have Aru in my lap? And plus, I know that you noticed that I'm taller." Roy blinked. Ed was being…civil…WHAT WAS GOING ON?!?!? Ed stood up, placing Al on his feet and turning towards Mustang, "Can we go back now?" Ed whined, "We're tires, and we want to sleep." Roy couldn't help but smirk at the blonde alchemist's pout.

"Fine, Hagane no," Roy sighed. He could understand that the two were tired, but he had wanted to get a chance to talk with them for a while. They started to walk back over the slowly disappearing array. Al ran to catch up with the taisa and his nii-san, but didn't take notice to the edge of the concrete. He tripped and fell in the sand, crying out in pain. Ed turned and ran to his brother when he heard the scream.

"Aru! Are you all right? What happened?" Ed asked, kneeling next to Al.

"N-Nii-san…I tripped and…oh god, my ankle," Al whimpered. Ed tenderly pulled up Al's pant leg that Al was clutching. He grimaced as he saw it swelling already.

"Come on, Aru. You can't walk on that. I'll just have to carry you home," Ed said, lifting the smaller alchemist into his arms. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, as Ed shifted the boy in his arms so that he could balance. Ed looked at the honey-haired alchemist in his arms and smiled as the shy boy blushed and looked away. They started walking back towards the city. After a few moments of the constant rocking motion that was his brother's steps, Al started to doze off. Ed almost tripped at his brother's dead weight, realizing that he was asleep. Roy tried to hide his chuckle as Ed adjusted the younger boy so that he could walk. They reached the city limits, and Mustang hailed a cab.

"Do you two know where you're staying yet?" Roy asked.

"Uh, I didn't really consider that, Ed replied, shyly.

"Well, I guess that you could stay with me. I have plenty of spare room," Ed told the boy. Ed immediately answered with a yes, grateful to have a place to stay. They got in the cab and Roy gave directions to his home. Meanwhile, Ed leaned back into the corner between the seat and the door. Al moved closer to him to get comfortable in his sleep. Ed sighed as he looked down at the smaller boy. He felt guilt course through his body. Al had been through so many horrible things…and it was all his fault. Al squirmed in Ed's lap.

"N-Nii-s-san?" Al yawned, looking up to his brother, "Where are we?"

"We're going to Roy's home. He's going to let us stay with him," Ed stated, brushing the hair off of Al's forehead. Roy watched the brothers and smiled. Thinking about it, Roy knew that there was only one way to describe them. Angels in Hell. They were so young and innocent, and had been through so much already. But now, they were home, and Roy was going to make sure that they were taken care of. Roy pulled himself out of his thought and looked over at the two blondes. Sometime while his mind had been ranting, they had both fallen into dream land. Al was curled into Ed's chest with Ed's head buried in his hair. Yes, that was the only thing that they could be. Fallen angels form Heaven, tossed into the hellish pit known as the world. Well, Roy would somehow get them back the one thing that was Heaven in this Hell. A loving home and happiness.

----------

**(1) **Nii-san: Brother

**(2) **Aru: Japanese spelling and pronunciation of Al

**(3) 'It'**: Referring to 'The Truth' as it's said in the manga. If you haven't read the manga, then go read it at www. manga reader .com -take out the spaces-

**(4) **Edo: Japanese spelling and pronunciation of Ed

----------

O……M……G………..THAT WAS SAPPY!!!!!!!!!! That is not how I usually write…oh well. –rereads story- wow. There weren't any curses in there. Hell doesn't count cus it's a place. And, yes. Every time I have someone say Ed or Al's names, it will be spelled as Edo and Aru. And of course Al calls Ed nii-san. Sorry for the title change but it had to be done. And, if you haven't read the manga, then go read it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I need at least five more reviews before I post the next chapter. If I get those reviews before I finish writing it, then I'm sorry that I'm slow. Please comment and criticize my writing. I always think that whatever I do sucks. I think my drawing sucks, yet everyone says that I'm really good. I think that my singing sucks and I'm probably the best singer in my school. And, I think that my writing sucks, so please help. Also, I'm looking for a beta, since, I have the best grammar skills of all of my friends and they can't really understand my stories and have no clue of where I'm going with them. If you want to beta, them email me at: ranmas 4 ever at aol. com -take out the spaces and change the word at to the sign thingy- . Arigato!

Envi


End file.
